To Hastily Retreat
by TimX7
Summary: A year after the death of Trixie. Twilight Sparkle still has a hard time moving on from her rival's death. However they soon must uncover a government conspiracy that will threaten the entire world.


My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Lauren Faust and Hasbro. To Boldly Flee is owned by Channel Awesome and Doug Walker.

**Title: To Hastily Retreat**

**Author: Magic City Brony**

**Summary: A year after the death of Trixie. Twilight Sparkle still has a hard time moving on from her rival's death. However they soon must uncover a government conspiracy that will threaten the entire world.**

_**A little back story. Since I'm not doing a Suburban Knights parody. What happened was that Twilight Sparkle gathered a large group together with the promise of one million bits. Unfortunately for them they fell for it. This they got dragged into an adventure for Starsswirl the Bearded's legendary Helmet of the Philosopher Stone. A golden helmet used by Starswirl himself after his current apprentice at the time upstaged the poor old stallion. Ashamed he left Canterlot castle and was never seen or heard from again. But the legend of this helmet lived on. After many chaotic comedy ensued. Twilight and the others found the helmet with the stone embedded into it. Though they also learned that Starswirl himself used the helmet to become immortal and planned his revenge to destroy magic in the current era. During their adventure through the Everfree Forest and back to the clearing with Rainbow Dash's mailbox. Trixie wanted in on the action. Even making her own invitation. However Twilight didn't want her tog with them. So she sent Trixie on multiple pointless and stupid errands. In hopes that Trixie will never come back. Though Trixie did find everything she was sent to find. Trixie confronted Twilight in the clearing, after finding the helmet by the way, and got so mad she could tear the alicorn mare apart with her magic. Instead she ended up besting Starswirl in a magic duel. Though it was at the cost of her own life.**_

_Trixie laid on the grass in front of Ranbow Dash's "house". She looked up, teary eyed, at Twilight Sparkle, who was also teary eyed._

_"Well I'll see you in hell Twilight Sparkle." Trixie placed her hoof onto Twilight's cheek to wipe off the tears._

_Then Trixie died in her rival's arms._

_"No." Twilight Sparkle turned to look at the others, who were all saddened._

_Moments later, they had cremated Trixie's body, with Spike doing the deed with his flaming breath. Then they put the ashes inside a empty box of Cocoa Rice Krispies. Twilight was delivering the eulogy._

_"Throughout all of my travels, I have never met a rival who was so...tasty."_

_It was then that everyone glared at her in horror for a couple of minutes._

_Big Macintosh was given the box and launched it really hard, with his mouth, into outer space. The box of cereal floated across the solar system and finally got engulfed by a ever growing space anomaly, that was also traveling closer to Pony Earth._

**Part 1: Chapter 1**

Vinyl Scratch sat alone near some satellites that were used to send a signal into deep space, in the hope that there was intelligent life out there. She had her headphones on as if listening in for a signal from outer space. To her surprise, she received one. It was nothing more than thumping, as if a heart was beating. She quickly checked a laptop that she had with her, levitating it with her horn and using her magic to type in commands on the keys. The look on her face showed just how shocked she was of the signal and where it was coming from. Thus, she packed up her stuff and ran to the nearest train station. There, she bought a ticket for Ponyville, where she currently lived. Vinyl ran off the train at the Ponyville station, then ran back to her house and hooked up her laptop.

"Emergency meeting, guys! Emergency meeting!" she shouted as she set up a video conference with Spitfire, Derpy Hooves and Thunderlaine. "Someone wake up Spitfire!"

"Urge to kill you rising." Spitfire said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on, Vinyl?" Derpy said. "Why did you call us?"

"I called this emergency meeting of the Equestria Cosmic Phenomenon Club because I just found something I needed you all to hear."

"Remember you said that several instances before, and you know what we found? ROCKS!" Spitfire said.

"A buck load of rocks." Derpy replied.

"And you remember that one thing you observed, that you thought was UFO?" Thunderlaine said.

"Turned out to be a rock." Spitfire said. Already, Vinyl was bringing the sound file up on her laptop.

"You'll need to hear this to believe it." Vinyl hit the play button with her magic, and soon the heartbeats were heard by the three ponies. One by one the three skeptical ponies were being made believers. Spitfire logged on to her computer console and typed a few commands to check the signal's source. The others logged on to their respective consoles as well.

"Finally tracked down the source of the signal. It's coming from...a hundred miles past the moon?" Spitfire said, confused. "Is it just me, or is it getting bigger and closing in on us fast?"

"We've got to analyse this information." Vinyl said. "This changes everything."

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Princess Twilight Sparkle woke up to another day of her wallowing in her guilt over Trixie's death. She looked over to Spike's bed and saw he was still asleep. Spike always loved to sleep in. She sighed and climbed out of bed. As she made her breakfast, she began a monologue in her thoughts.

_"It's umm...Thursday. It's been a year since Trixie's death, and the defeat of a pissed off immortal Starswirl the Bearded. We won... yet the death of my former arch nemesis has left a hole in my heart that will never be filled. The other ponies have returned to their daily lives and for them life moves on. But what about me? My life feels empty. Like my foal sitter ran off with my a-hole of a brother. Oh wait. She did run off with my a-hole of a brother. Who didn't think of telling me about the relationship. But still,the death of Trixie has ended a blood feud that was so good with the fans of the show. Who will take her place?"_

However in Mayor Mare's office, someone had bad intentions for the alicorn princess.

"Anarchy! Terrorism! A complete lack of regard to being assertive! Those are the accusations against the alicorn princess Twilight Sparkle!" Iron Will said to the Mayor. His allegations held no merit however. He was there to at least try to come off as an a-hole. Mayor looked at the former motivational speaker with confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Iron Will!" Will replied. "Former motivational speaker, until Twilight and her friends helped Fluttershy to become a weak and timid mare once again!"

"Mr. Willpower..."

"WILL!"

The Mayor shook her head. "Whatever! Look you seem to be missing the point that your accusations are groundless, and without merit. You see, these accusations have been proven to be heroic acts by the princess. Plus..."

"I'm going to stop you right there Mayor Mare!" Will pointed to Mayor's assistant, who was running a film projector. "Roll the footage!"

The film reel showed all of Twilight's good deeds throughout all three seasons, plus the deeds she did for another story, 'Equestria Girls', and 'Hunger Pony Games: Heart Brings Hope'. "Not only did she invade a crappy micronation outside Las Pegasus, but she overthrew a kick flank ruler that is not afraid of being brutal to his citizens. She also put me out of business! Saying Fluttershy is being a..."

Then it cut to a commercial.

"This angry rant is brought to you by Snowflake's Pony Blood Energy Drink! The only energy drink made from the blood of ponies that Pinkie Pie has brutally murdered for her cupcakes!"

The scene cut back to Iron Will. "Did you just play a commercial over my speech?"

"Due to cutbacks from before, when Apple Jack failed to win any prize money to repair the town hall, we had to resort to drastic measures."

"Why did that..." Iron began to ask a question, but was cut off by a commercial.

"This question is brought to you by Pinkie Pie's My Little Pony Cupcakes! The only cupcakes that are made from a 100% pony meat. Except for the blood, which is given to Snowflake for his foul tasting energy drink." The narrator heard a chainsaw nearby. "NO WAIT! I'M SORRY I CALLED SNOWFLAKE'S DRINK FOUL TASTING! PLEASE DON'T... AAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The scene cut back to Iron Will, who was now so angry about the commercial breaks that he just stopped presenting his case to Mayor Mare and then walked out of the town hall in a huff. Rover, of the Diamond Dogs, turned off his TV set and faced his nervous unicorn assistant, Neon Lights.

"They have no idea that Iron Will is correct about Twilight Sparkle and her friends."

"Yes sir." Neon said.

"Everytime these six hooligan ponies do something considered as a 'good deed', everybody goes out of their way to give them a bucking medal! If nothing is done about this soon, us villains will be out of a job because all villains will be prohibited to even cause trouble."

"Some ponies are saying you're overreacting. Some are questioning the need for your latest bill to be circulating through parliament."

"Oh Neon. These ponies of Equestria are so simple minded. If they banned all villainy in Equestria, there would be no balance in the world."

'What?"

"Find this Iron Will guy. If he could join our side, we could stop our bill from being vetoed by the Princess. Now, I have more internet policy to write." Rover turned to his computer. However, he immediately forgot to turn it on. "Get the Tech Pony in here. I forgot how to turn the monitor on."

Neon walked out of the room, while rolling his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back with Twilight Sparkle Spike and her assistant Spike: both were cleaning up their library tree home. They were getting ready for Rarity to come over and see if her new line of clothes looked good for any mare and filly. However Twilight heard a crash in her basement. She snuck away from Spike for a bit to go and investigate.

She saw someone sitting in her desk chair, where she sat to work on her computer or on a new chemistry formula. She turned on the lights and walked over to the chair. Slowly turning it around, she found Princess Luna, who somehow found her way inside without being seen and then gained access to her basement.

However something was off about Luna. She looked like she was under the effects of some wicked drugs, and she seemed to be mumbling.

"Twilight, you've got help me. Take me home." Luna said.

Twilight grabbed Luna by the shoulders and look straight into her eyes. "Luna, we ARE home. My home. GET OUT!"

"What's going on down there, Twilight?" Spike called. It didn't take him long to notice his boss in the basement. However, Twilight and Luna continued as if Spike wasn't even there.

"The hole of chaos! It's coming!" Luna said.

"Please say no more about your 'coming hole of chaos'." Twilight said. "Look Luna, I'll have Spike call a doctor."

Then Luna passed out and brought Twilight down with her, landing on top of the unfortunate alicorn princess.

"Now I need a doctor!" Twilight said in a muffled voice. Spike finally reached the basement and saw Luna on top of Twilight. "Spike, call Nurse Redheart. Now!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Iron Will sat in his private train, which he once used to go on tour for all of his seminars. Now he just traveled around in it, hoping to get lucky. He had replaced his staff of goats with a unicorn, a pegasus and a earth pony. However he had more than just those three and they were all either of the three types of ponies. The unicorn in his personal box car was at a communications station, where he received an incoming call.

"Mr. Will: there is a call for you. He says his name is Sombra." the unicorn stallion, dressed all in black, said.

Will sighed heavily and left for his private quarters. "I'll take it in my personal living quarters."

Will left the main car and walked to the caboose of the train. There, he answered the call on his personal video phone system. "Hello?"

"Ah, I see you are trying to get Twilight Sparkle in trouble. A fruitless endeavor: though it was a nice try. They won't punish her for doing good. But there are other methods." King Sombra said.

"Like how?"

"You see Iron Will, this is why I'm the mastermind of this operation. Because I can have connections, and I can get more connections. I have received a call from a Rover of the Diamond Dogs. Apparently they are trying to continue with the balance of Equestria, in order for evil to have a place in Equestria. However I told them to call you and..."

Beeping was heard on the system. Sombra smiled with glee. "That must be him now. I wouldn't keep Rover waiting if I was you."

Sombra hung up and Will answered the call on hold. Rover, Fido and Spot appeared on the screen.

"We have an offer that you can't refuse."

**Next Chapter: It's still the first part of To Hastily Retreat. Next Twilight receives a very unexpected visitor, that literally scares her near to death.**


End file.
